An electrical connector, disclosed in Chinese Patent Application No. 200820302546.2, is configured to electrically connect a chip module to a circuit board. The electrical connector includes an insulating body provided with multiple terminal slots and multiple terminals correspondingly received in the terminal slots. Each terminal has a first main body portion, a second main body portion bending and extending from one side of the first main body portion, an elastic portion bending and extending upward from a top end of the first main body portion, a connecting portion extending downward from the first main body portion, and a soldering portion connected with the connecting portion. Barbs are arranged on two sides of each of the second main body portions to fix the terminal in the corresponding terminal slots. Each of the soldering portions is soldered to the circuit board through a solder ball. However, bottom surfaces of the soldering portions are lower than the second main body portions, so that overall heights of the terminals are relatively large, and an ultrathin development trend of electrical connectors cannot be met.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.